


Erotic

by StormyJupiter



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Damien is kinky fight me, Fluff and Smut, I don't know how to end smut fics ok I refuse to learn, M/M, Smut, Written with my Dadsona Angelo, we need more Damien smut so here I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyJupiter/pseuds/StormyJupiter
Summary: “I knew you were erotic, but this… this is a lot,”Damien introduces Angelo to his kinks.





	Erotic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut with about a trans person, I'm sure it did it right and my first time posting on AO3 so woo.
> 
> You can read about my Dadsona Angelo [here](http://waste-time-play-otome.tumblr.com/post/175171203802/my-dadsona-angelo-leemore-angelo-grew-up-in)

“I knew you were erotic, but this… this is a lot,” I sighed out as Damien slid off me, I tug on the ropes around my wrists, they refuse to give much way.  
“Is it to much? I can remove the ropes if you prefer?” Damien turned back to me, his waistcoat unbuttoned,  
“No, no, this is just new, and I didn’t really pin you for a kinky person” I tried to lift my head up to look at him, the ropes on my hands kept me down.  
Damien giggled, “you’re not going to able to move a lot, don’t bother” He slid off the waistcoat, making a point of taking it in one hand and dropping it on the floor in a seductive manner, while eyeing me down.

It was already getting too much.

“Excited already?” he sighed mockingly, we could both see the bulge growing in my jeans, usually one of us would start rubbing it but Damien stayed back and continued his slow undressing.  
“Can’t help it when you tease me like this, between being unable to touch you and your strip show, I’m not sure how I’m gonna handle this.”  
Damien dropped his shirt to the floor, “at least you’re trying, and I appreciate it more than I can express in words”  
“Will I be expecting a letter tomorrow?”  
Damien blushed, “Perhaps”  
He walked towards the bed, unbuckling his belt,  
“You know, we could get this going faster if you let me take of my jeans before tying me up.”  
“Patience is a virtue”  
“I didn’t have sex for 9 years, I think I’m allowed to be a little impatient now.”  
Damien dropped his pants, “and look at all the wonderful things I’m letting you experience,” Damien climbed back on top of me, sitting on top of my hardening dick, “One last thing”  
“Yes…?” I tried to sound like I didn’t have the weight of my boyfriend on my junk.  
“A safe word, something your able to say if the ropes get to much,” Damien rolled his hips slowly when he spoke, making a point to put his hand on my stomach.  
“St-stop is good-shit!” I gasped at Damien speeding up, further teasing me.  
“Stop it is then” Damien smirked, it was that slightly evil one that no one would really bat an eye at since it suited his gothic look, but I knew that meant, something like, ‘I’m sucking you off in the nearest bathroom’ or ‘one of us won’t be able to walk properly tomorrow and I want the Cul-de-Suc to know why’.  
Damien immediately begins work on my jeans, it takes some teamwork but they’re off pretty quickly, I guess I didn’t need to complain before, he then takes to my bulge, rubbing it hard with his hand, all while looking at me with absolute lust and dominance in his eyes, making me feel exposed. I felt myself blush as I became more worked up.  
His hand stops and I whine at the sudden loss of pleasure, “Oh come on, love please” I just wanted him, on my dick, as soon as I could get him. Damien, seeing my displeasure leaned in and placed his hands on both my cheeks, instantly bringing our lips together, it was a hard kiss filled with passion and wanting, he began to roll his hips hard against me roughly, I could feel him getting wet through his underwear, I wanted so bad to grab his ass and push him even more onto me but as I tried to move my arms down the ropes pulled against me and burned my wrists. I’m not gonna lie, the feeling was arousing.  
“Careful my dear, you don’t want to hurt yourself,” Damien whispered into my ear as he dragged his hands up and down my arms, clearly enjoying how the ropes were making me flex and tense up.  
While he let his guard down, I rolled my hips up as hard as I could, which thanks to focusing my core more at the gym recently, was a lot.  
“Fuck!” Damien cried out, tightening his grip on my biceps to stop himself from falling off, I did it again and again, hearing his breathing becoming heavier,  
“What’s wrong love?” I spoke teasingly.  
“You’re such a brat in bed sometimes.” He growled, barely sounding intimidating as he was beginning to shake from the pleasure  
“Well, teach me a lesson and fuck me.”  
Damien lifted his head to look at me, the look on his face terrifying. This wasn’t a public dick sucking look, or even a ‘that man is far to close and I love you but you need to realize people keep trying to flirt with you’ look; it was the ‘I’m going to ruin you’ look.

Damien slid off the bed and walked into the large wardrobe, moving to where he kept his box, he shuffled around for a moment for something, before turning back around.  
“Don’t have me mistaken, I’m riding you, but you need to be more patient,” Damien began to walk back to me, vibrator in hand.  
Turning it on, he immediately placed it on my bulge, driving me crazy almost instantly, “Da-Damien, fuck!” I began to moan, I was already sensitive from the teasing that it was killing me, my body began to shake and twitch, my arms tensing even more as I wanted to move them.  
“It’s not even on the highest setting my dear,” Damien pressed the vibrator even harder, hitting the head.  
“F-fuck! Damien, I-I’m”  
“Close? That’s no good for me” he instantly turned it off and tossed it on the floor, I almost cried from the sudden lack of pleasure. He moved his hand onto the waistband of my underwear, taking it off slowly so I felt the band brush against my dick, when my underwear was on the floor my attention was brought back to Damien, who was removing his underwear, my eyes trailed up and down his beautiful form, his broad shoulders that his hair fell onto like water, his muscular torso, his dick that was dripping wet.  
“Like what you see?” He looked back up to me,  
“Love what I see” I tried to sound and look cool, but the heavy breathing didn’t let me. Damien flashed a genuine smile as he kicked his underwear off his feet and climbed on the bed.

Damien got on top of me, his hand on my dick to position it with himself, he moaned softly as he sunk down, taking all of me in one go, he sat for a moment to get fully adjusted, I moved to put my hand against his cheek, as I always did, but again the ropes prevented me. He looked up to see if I was ok, his cheeks blushing.  
“You look amazing tied up, withering underneath me.” He brushed his hand on my torso, feeling every muscle, he was working me up again, but I didn’t roll my hips, I wanted him to be comfortable first.

When Damien began to move I was expecting him to continue his slow, teasing pace, but instead he moved hard, quickly rising up and slamming back down onto me, his hair bouncing along, he was clearly worked up and wanted release as badly as I did, I began to try to match his pace, thrusting up to meet him.  
I watched as Damien began to lose his composure, mouth agape, moaning and cursing, his cheeks red and his hair sticking to his sweaty body, fuck he really was the most beautiful man in the world.  
“I’m s-so close” Damien moaned out loudly, his body twitching from the pleasure  
“S-same love,”  
Damien began to clench around me as he sunk down, the extra pleasure bringing me to the edge. I yelled out as I felt my body release, Damien struggled to keep thrusting as he struggled to fight his release, ultimately losing as he moaned out loudly, shaking on top of me, he messily rode me for a few more moments to prolong our orgasms but fell to my chest soon enough, once he somewhat caught his breath he pushed himself back up using my chest as foundation and sat on my stomach, and made quick work of the ropes, rubbing my wrists, before letting me drop my arms down, it was a glorious feeling. 

He sunk back down onto my body, laying small kisses on my face, “how do you feel?” he whispered,  
“Tired and over stimulated, but good, you?”  
“Same, but I do not think I will be doing much walking tomorrow” Damien rolled off me and opened his arms, inviting me to be held, I happily took his invite.  
“Do your wrists hurt?”  
“Yeah, but it’s ok.”  
“Next time I’ll make it looser.”  
“nah, I’ll totally wiggle out of them.” Damien giggled,  
“Did you enjoy it?”  
“The feeling of being restrained did get me going, and I did like you having control over me, that was extremely hot”  
“But not something you’d want to do on a constant basis?”  
“oh god no, I think my dick would fall off from the teasing.”  
Damien looked puzzled, “That-that is not how it works my dear.”  
“I’m not looking to find out.”  
“You…you can be interesting sometimes.” I rolled on top of Damien, using my arms to prop me up.  
“I also want to touch you,” I leaned into his ear, “I want to feel your body against mine as you whimper and moan for me.”  
“A-Angelo!” Damien chocked out as he pushed my face away from his, I gave a hearty laugh, “I love how shy you get after sex” Damien was blushing hard, he tried to hide by moving his face to the side, it didn’t work.  
I lowered myself to snuggle against his neck, kissing him repeatedly; Damien wrapped his arms around my back.

“I love you,”  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
